Imperial Yakuza
by anySuzuki
Summary: AU. Los Britannia, la familia de gángster más poderosa del mundo ve su dinastía amenazada. Con tan pocas personas en las cuales confiar, ¿Por qué deberían aceptar un japonés salido de la nada? ¿Por qué sería digno de los secretos del bajo mundo? ¿Podrá sobrevivir a su única prueba? Cuidar de Lelouch/ Longfic-No yaoi


**Disclaimer: Creo que ya era hora de darle un giro drástico a las cosas, nos hemos vuelto suaves ¿No? Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto MIS personajes y la trama ;9  
**

* * *

 **Imperial Yakuza**

 **Code Geass Fanfic- AU**

 **No yaoi**

* * *

 **Stage 1: El Código de Pápa**

 **1.-** La familia de Pápa lo es todo, nunca te metas con la familia de Pápa porque no hay necesidad de que Pápa actúe y tome su venganza. Los hijos de Pápa son diestros en este noble arte de siglos y siglos familiares, así que Pápa solo intervendría para terminar el trabajo o incluso hacer algo peor.

 **2.-** Siempre debes decir la verdad frente a Pápa, porque él tiene un tercer ojo que todo lo ve. Buena que mala, la verdad debe ser informada a Pápa sin retrasos o excusas, porque no hacerlo es considerado traición y esto lleva a la muerte.

 **3.-** Pápa no tiene corazón para desertores. O estás con Pápa o no lo estás. Vives siendo su familia o mueres habiendo sido un conocido, Pápa le cuida la espalda a los miembros de su familia, porque una vez que entras al negocio _ya no sales._

 **4.-** Un buen negocio para Pápa debe ser considerado un buen negocio para todos. Si eres de la familia de Pápa has de ser leal a con todas sus reglas y a pesar de sus decisiones. Pápa tiene la última palabra.

 **5.-** El enemigo de Pápa es el enemigo de todos, no hay enemistad solo entre jefe y jefe. La familia de Pápa va por completo contra la familia del enemigo porque la reputación y el nombre de Pápa están de por medio. Ver un enemigo de Pápa en la calle y no dispararle es considerado traición.

 **6.-** Pápa aprecia las treguas y los planes cuando estos se hablan de antemano, porque a Pápa le gusta que respeten a su familia como él respeta a la de otros. Nada se hace sin el permiso de Pápa, una hormiga no entra el territorio de Pápa sin su previo consentimiento.

 **7.-** Los hijos de Pápa son parte del negocio al igual que Pápa. A menos de que expresen lo contrario, Pápa los adiestra en el arte del mundo de las sombras para que sean fuertes y en unos años se hagan cargo del negocio de la familia. Así que los hijos de Pápa deben ser obedecidos por el resto de la _familia_ como si fueran los jefes en la ausencia de Pápa. _A excepción de que incumplan con alguno de los anteriores códigos de Pápa._

 **8.-** Pápa aprecia las opiniones de los miembros de la _familia_ y agradece sus preocupaciones. Pero nadie es tan indispensable y Pápa en veces debe hacer sacrificios que todos deben aceptar. Pápa hace lo mejor por el bien de todos.

 **9.-** La seguridad, el control y un plan siempre son partícipes de los movimientos de Pápa. En un mundo tan inestable como el que Pápa intenta controlar, siempre hay peligro. Por lo cual, Pápa deposita su completa confianza en los miembros que ha adoptado en la familia, pidiéndoles la misma entrega a la hora de salvaguardar la integridad de Pápa, sus hijos y sus planes.

 **10.-** El punto más importante en el código de Pápa es que en ningún momento debes incumplir los anteriores puntos, ya que todos llevan hacia un irremediable castigo que es conocido como la muerte. Por el bien de todos, Pápa espera su cooperación y les manda un fuerte abrazo.

 _Bienvenidos a la familia._

 _Pápa._

* * *

Seguro, Kururugi Suzaku sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo incluso antes de la breve introducción. Pero la verdad era que su vida carecía de sentido y aventura en proporciones importantes, que no solo consideraba esto un juego pero sí una manera de vivir por el resto de su vida. Era algo de lo que no se podría arrepentir después de la primera semana de prueba, pero tenía suficiente de etiquetas y de una vida tan sigilosamente planeada, que lo último que quería saber era si tenía futuro en esto.

 _Era peligroso._

 _Era oscuro._

Pero así funcionaba el mundo moderno.

Su padre no estaba exento de este tipo de negocios bajo la mesa, y lo primero que él mismo se había planteado era unirse a él. _En sus negocios oscuros._ Siendo más que obvio que no tendría problemas para salir o entrar cuando quisiera, _era precisamente lo que quería evitar._ Tratos especiales, personas comunes que besarían sus pies por un favor, decenas de hombres dispuestos a dar sus vidas por él, _hijo del Primer Ministro de Japón._

Unirse a la yakuza japonesa no sería un cambio en su vida actual, _sería más bien un retroceso._ Con todo respeto a Todou-san y sus grandes técnicas con la katana o su grupo entrenado de espías, quería algo diferente así fuese estar en el bando contrario.

 _Aunque no se trataba de bandos,_ en un principio.

Eran los negocios del mundo subterráneo. Riquezas sin etiquetas o procedencia, recursos ilegales, limitados y muy cotizados. La gran Familia de Britannia tenía este negocio acaparado con más de dos terceras partes del mundo bajo su control, _desde las sombras._ Lo cual había obligado al resto de los países del globo a formar sus grupos _con el mismo misterio,_ que pudieran tratar con la mafia de Britannia

Había un tenso respeto entre estos supervivientes y países todavía libres de ser área de _la familia_ , por lo cual era un negocio que en el menor fallo y en cuestión de tiempo podría explotar, saliendo a la superficie y mostrando abiertamente qué tan controlado ya estaba el mundo por esta gran _familia_ de gánsters.

Para Suzaku valía la pena esta gran emoción con su corazón bombeando en la incertidumbre a cada segundo del día, haciéndolo sentirse revitalizado y siendo partícipe de algo sumamente grande. _Pero no sería fácil,_ siempre lo tuvo en mente. El hijo del Primer Ministro de Japón, dándose por desaparecido de la nada, emergiendo en las sombras de Pendragón un par de meses después y con una sola petición en puerta, _era jodidamente sospechoso._

 _-"Little boy ¿Por quién me tomas, un estúpido? ¿Quieres que crea que el hijo del Primer Ministro Japonés viene arrastrándose hasta mi zona para unirse a mí, en un patético intento de un cambio? ¿Para quién trabajas?"-_

Lo hacía sudar a gota gorda solo ver el rostro de Pápa tan cerca y frunciendo el entrecejo mientras leía un _enorme_ informe que seguro contenía su vida entera. _Cuando ni siquiera lo habían dejado hablar,_ era como si ellos supieran todo lo que pensaba antes de poder externarlo.

Llegó un punto donde Pápa cerró bruscamente la carpeta y haciéndala un poco hacia adelante, entrelazó sus manos sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos violáceos atravesaban la piel y el esqueleto de Suzaku como si pudiera ver el futuro correr por sus venas. Pero el japonés solo se mostró firme ante el invisible reto, a pesar de que la mirada de Pápa mostrara un gran desdén después de unos segundos.

-Realmente quiero unirme a esto- intentó Suzaku atreviéndose a romper el silencio, Pápa se hizo hacia atrás sobre su silla y cruzó ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho. Todavía evaluando la situación.

El japonés creía que pronto se enfrentaría a las más grandes pruebas de lealtad que un cabecilla de la mafia se podía idear. _Se preparaba mentalmente para todo,_ pero lo que no esperaba era la sonrisa que se abrió paso en el viejo rostro de Pápa y luego la mano que se extendió en su dirección. La palma hacia abajo y los dedos levemente encorvados.

-Entonces ven aquí, hijo- habló.

Decir que la inmediata aceptación de Pápa le causó un miedo mayor a que le dijeran que tenía que nadar con tiburones envuelto en carne fresca ya demostraba lo serio de esto. Que tomar la mano ofrecida sería sellar su destino de una vez por todas en una muerte que solo beneficiaría a Britannia. Pero como eso era lo que quería desde un inicio de nada servía pensar que era una trampa y que quizás moriría el día de mañana, ya no era dueño de su vida.

Entonces procedía a estirar su mano para tomar la mano de la muerte cuando las puertas de la oficina fueron azotadas abiertas. Una manera muy grosera y poco ortodoxa de entrar según Suzaku, pero cuando se giró a ver quién era la desdichada alma que interrumpía su momento más grande y estúpido de la vida, por alguna extraña razón se quedó callado.

No era impresión, ni respeto. Solo era curiosidad que le carcomía el cerebro de solo ver al joven desdichado de su edad que se recargaba en una de las puertas que había azotado con una finta semi-muerta, su cabeza colgando hacia adelante con varios mechones de cabello negro cubriendo su rostro y tratando de favorecer solo su pierna derecha ya que la otra parecía herida.

Seguía sin parecerle importante o activaba su lado empático, pero tampoco tuvo que decir nada para romper el tenso silencio.

-¿Lelouch?-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Suzaku de solo escuchar a Pápa detrás de su espalda con un tono de preocupación que jamás creyó posible de un jefe de la mafia. _Pero si tan solo eso hubiera sido todo._ El muchacho en la puerta levantó la cabeza con el inmediato reconocimiento y a pesar de haber sido sacado de sus pensamientos, puso su mejor cara de inexpresividad respondiendo al llamado del gran jefe.

Suzaku contuvo el aliento al ver al de ojos violáceos enderezarse de manera digna y caminar hacia Pápa como si la anterior imagen jamás hubiese existido. Aún así no se sentía cómodo con que su aceptación en la mafia hubiese sido interrumpida por un niño de mami que no sabía cómo tocar las puertas y el protocolo a seguir para evitar interrumpir una junta.

El hombre más poderoso de Britannia alargó su mano hacia el otro joven para que la tomara una vez que estaba cerca y contrario a lo que Suzaku esperaba como un saludo de respeto del muchacho hacia Pápa, era el mismo gran hombre quien besaba los nudillos del otro adolescente con parsimonia y luego envolvía con ambas manos la extremidad.

-¿Debo enterarme por tu boca lo que ha pasado o debo pedirle a alguien más que entre a contármelo?- el tono de Pápa había adquirido un tinte oscuro y amargo de solo ver la condición de su hijo. Suzaku no entendía nada pero tampoco podía retirarse, además no estaba seguro de que su aceptación hubiese concluido.

 _Maldito Britannian mal-educado. . ._

-Hijo- advirtió Pápa una vez más.

Suzaku se tragó todas sus palabras y pensamientos después de la última declaración, incluso trató de borrar toda mala cara que pudiera haber puesto o tuviera para no ser asesinado en el instante. Pero es que nadie le había informado, _ni debían esperar que supiera,_ que ese lamentable ser maltrecho y engreído que había entrado por las puertas era un hijo de Pápa.

El joven Britannian notó de inmediato la incomodidad de Suzaku puesto que lo miró de reojo, de arriba abajo y enarcó una ceja bastante contrariado por su presencia. Eso por supuesto que encendió el sentido de orgullo de Suzaku ya que se atrevió a sostener la mirada y el reto al no tener por qué responder ante una insolencia de un joven que seguro tenía su edad.

-Pápa…- suspiró finalmente el de ojos violáceos ignorando al japonés olímpicamente -¿Recuerdas que hace dos días el francés dueño del bar al que te gusta ir, permitió que tu auto fuese rayado cuando un ebrio salía del estacionamiento?-

El jefe de la mafia asintió, era turno de Suzaku de mostrarse confundido.

-Lo asesiné, tu auto ha sido vengado Pápa- sonrió Lelouch.

Suzaku dejó caer su mandíbula de manera incrédula.

Pápa solo suspiró.

-Por un lado estoy más que satisfecho hijo, pero por el otro mira nada más cómo te dejaron-

Suzaku seguía mirando entre ambos seres sin poder creer nada de lo que hablaban. Pero entonces Pápa haló de la mano de su hijo para que se terminara de acercar y el joven de ojos violáceos obedeció de inmediato. Llegó al punto donde _Lelouch_ estaba sentado de manera relajada y aparentemente familiar en una de las piernas de Pápa mientras el otro inspeccionaba de cerca su rostro moviéndolo con una mano en su barbilla.

-¿Dónde está el inútil que te puse como guardaespaldas?- el tono y la mirada de Pápa se volvían a oscurecer presagiando muerte. Suzaku tragó gordo sintiendo empatía por la pobra alma. Al menos hasta que el otro Britannian habló.

-¿Creo que murió? No sé realmente, lo perdí cuando empezó el contrafuego-

Para Suzaku era insultante la naturalidad con la que hablaba el Britannian de ojos violáceos de una muerte, sobre todo sin rasgos de pena.

-Lelouch… no puedes andar por ahí sin una persona que te proteja- comenzó Pápa mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su saco y procedía a limpiar la mejilla de su hijo con delicadeza donde un corte delgado sangraba con libertad. –No sé qué haría si algo te pasara así que te conseguiré lo más pronto posible a alguien calificado-

El joven Britannian resopló molesto deteniendo la mano de Pápa.

-En serio puedo protegerme solo-

Pápa enarcó una ceja. –No es una sugerencia, es un orden… mientras tanto puedes llevarte a Gino contigo-

-¡Todos menos Gino!- gimió Lelouch de inmediato haciendo uno de sus mejores pucheros para ganar la contienda, logrando que Pápa dudara de por qué tan súbito rechazo –Su idea de _encubierto_ significa vestirme de mujer- aclaró Lelouch suprimiendo esos recuerdos y abrazándose a sí mismo.

El gran jefe de la mafia entonces se las veía duras mientras pensaba en un ser que le pudiera seguir el paso a su hijo. Claro que Gino era joven y muy bueno en su trabajo, además de ser de las únicas personas con las que su hijo no tenía una disputa y realmente se llevaban bien pesar de los recientemente descubiertos _métodos_ de trabajo del rubio, pero Lelouch era una persona a la que le gustaba estar sola que cualquier presencia equivocada también podría desestabilizarlo en lugar de ayudarlo.

 _En este negocio no se podía dudar._

Tenía que ser alguien que no hiciera resaltar a Lelouch de entre las multitudes como Bismark.

Ni que fuese una mujer porque Lelouch terminaría siendo el guardaespaldas.

Tampoco entonces haría un listado de las personas que toleraban el paso de Lelouch porque se quedaría en ceros.

Pápa sonrió de manera enigmática un par de segundos después. Lelouch estaba muy distraído revisando sus manos y las pequeñas cortadas en el dorso que pasó desapercibido el brillo en su mirada. No fue sino hasta que el hombre habló que volvía a la tierra del presente temiendo por el idiota que Pápa decidiera plantar a su lado.

-Kururugi Suzaku, este es mi hijo Lelouch. Mi más preciado tesoro y valiosa posesión-

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes se conectaron en sorpresa y previendo problemas.

-Pero- Lelouch iba a protestar y Pápa levantó una mano de inmediato.

-Esta será la prueba de si eres digno o no de entrar a la familia. Tendrás tres meses para cuidar de la integridad total de mi hijo con todo medio humano e inhumano posible- la voz de Pápa no dejaba lugar a bromas apoyando la seriedad de su rostro. Pero entonces en un rápido y preciso movimiento, Lelouch tenía en su mano derecha su arma lista y dispuesta a ser disparada en medio de los ojos de Suzaku.

El japonés tragó gordo sin saber realmente lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y si lo asesino de inmediato y me quedo sin guardaespaldas?- sonrió. Pápa bajó con una mano el arma de Lelouch y lo miró severamente dando por descartada esa idea. Entonces prosiguió donde se había quedado ignorando el show anterior.

-Debo recalcar la importancia de cuidar a mi hijo de todo peligro y anteponer su seguridad a la de cualquier persona, a cualquier costo. De lo contrario y si algo malo llegase a pasarle, no dudaré en tomar tu vida en el acto- Suzaku sentía sus piernas temblar de manera no tan leve y sus manos sudar a pesar de estar en una habitación perfectamente refrigerada.

Asintió por instinto, no estaba escuchando realmente la magnitud de sus tareas.

-Yo no quiero un guardaespaldas- volvió a protestar Lelouch levantándose esta vez de las piernas de Pápa para mostrar su inconformidad, cosa que le falló estrepitosamente. El mundo se le movió de manera violenta y cerró los ojos para apaciguarlo pero eso solo empeoró el sentimiento de vértigo que amenazó con derribarlo en el acto.

Suzaku _teniendo la leve sospecha_ de que su nombramiento ya era oficial y el tiempo comenzaba a correr, reaccionó de manera rápida y natural posicionándose detrás del Britannian y sosteniéndolo apenas antes de que se golpeara con el suelo. Pápa de inmediato se levantó de su silla y se acuclilló en el suelo golpeando las mejillas de su hijo con extrema preocupación.

-¿Lelouch? Concéntrate ¿Qué pasa?-

Las puertas de la oficina volvieron a ser azotadas abiertas rebelando a un gran hombre de cabello un poco largo y ondulado, color castaño, tez morena y cuerpo grueso. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado por motivos que Suzaku no alcanzaba a comprender, pero lo importante aquí era todo el escándalo que se había armado en cuestión de segundos.

-Bismark- reconoció Pápa de inmediato con un suspiro de alivio. El hombre se adentró más en la habitación con su ojo fijo en una persona. Suzaku apenas alcanzó a moverse para evitar ser golpeado mientras el gran hombre se agachaba a recoger al Britannian con delicadeza y luego se enderezaba con la misma rapidez.

Lelouch a pesar de todo seguía protestando.

-Eso es rudo Sr. Waldstein- gimió. Pápa se enderezó todavía observando la interacción de su hijo con su guardaespaldas número uno, cuando había una pregunta sin resolver en el aire y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-El muchacho estrelló un auto en el edificio de en frente- informó el gran hombre con una calma envidiable que hacía creer a Suzaku que él era el demente. Pápa se mostró todavía más preocupado.

-Lo estacioné- aclaró Lelouch todavía con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la cabeza.

-Sobre la acera- recalcó Bismark.

-No había espacio en la calle- y Lelouch debía tener la última palabra.

-El doctor está aquí- proporcionó el guardaespaldas finalizando la conversación haciendo que Pápa reaccionara del mundo de información y con un asentimiento de cabeza le diera el permiso de retirarse. Lelouch todavía en los brazos de Bismark seguía quejándose de lo entrometida que era la gente a lo que el otro hombre respondía que no hubiera pasado a mayores si el auto no se hubiera volcado.

Solo cuando la oficina se había quedado con los dos primeros ocupantes, Suzaku comenzaba a comprender la magnitud del trabajo que le encomendaban y temía por primera vez en toda su vida el fallar en tan importante evento.

-Kururugi…- el japonés se giró de inmediato tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, Pápa estaba apenas detrás de su espalda –No te estoy encomendando una tarea en la que si fallas solamente no entrarás en la familia por completo. Porque una persona que le falle a mi hijo Lelouch no es competente y dado que mi hijo no da segundas oportunidades, ni siquiera llegarías a estar frente a mí para decirte que te vayas. El te asesinará o te dejará morir si cree que lo mereces-

Suzaku tragó gordo _¿Eso era motivación?_

-Sin embargo, aquellas personas que pueden lidiar con su manera de ser son dignas de mi admiración. Sé que no es una persona fácil, pero alguien común no sería mi hijo más querido y protegido-

Los hombros del japonés se tensaban un poco más, nada de esto presagiaban los mejores tres meses de su vida.

-Y por sobre todas las cosas, _no lo traiciones._ O encontraré la manera de mantenerte vivo de la manera más tortuosa posible-

Si lo que Suzaku había deseado hasta entonces era una vida de estrés y movimiento, ya la tenía. Su deber ahora era conservarla, no morir en el intento, _disfrutarla_ o al menos hasta donde pudiera ya que no tenía segundas oportunidades.

 _Ahora. . ._

-¡¿Qué haces aquí parado _todavía_?! ¡Pégate a mi hijo!-

Kururugi Suzaku ahora aprendía lo que era correr rápido. Sus clases de atletismo se quedaban cortas y había roto su récord de tiempo personal.

* * *

Aunque al principio debía ser sencillo, o eso creía. Ilusa y tonta palomita que esperó por media hora con las manos extendidas por un Manual de Iniciación en La Mafia o _algo parecido._ Que alguien le dijera al menos su horario, día libre, espacio para comidas y sueldo. Aunque era mejor seguir con la duda en una habitación llena de mafiosos que ya lo veían como la nueva adquisición, a arriesgarse a quedar en ridículo por uno de sus mundanos deseos.

 _Como ir al baño._

Guardó silencio con el debido respeto dada la situación, el gran hombre que se había llevado a su joven cargo seguía vigilando los movimientos del médico – _que parecía conocido por todos_ \- pero nadie que no fuera el paciente hacía un comentario.

-¿Ya acabamos?-

-No-

-¿Eso fue todo?-

-Que no-

-Solo recéteme PARACETAMOL y ya es suficiente- comentó por tercera vez y bastante molesto el adolescente. Suzaku cambió su peso de pie de manera incómoda, movimiento que fue notado por todos.

Hasta el mismo doctor había dejado sus revisiones observando al japonés de pies a cabeza con una ceja levemente arqueada. No fue hasta que el guardaespaldas número uno carraspeó de manera autoritaria, que aprovechó el súbito interés de los presentes y calificándolos como de suficiente confianza, les dio la última noticia.

-Kururugi Suzaku, el nuevo guardaespaldas de Lelouch-

Decir que el protegido había protestado de nuevo ya no era algo que al japonés le importara. Pero las miradas de simpatía, indiferencia y _"no va a durar"_ que le dirigió la otra mitad de los presentes, tampoco fue de gran apoyo. De hecho lo hicieron sonreír de manera nerviosa, levantando una mano levemente a manera de saludo.

-Bien, sabes las condiciones Lelouch- todos volvieron su vista a lo importante, el doctor juntaba todo de vuelta en su portafolio y le dirigía una mirada severa a su paciente. –Si agravas el daño, le diré a tu padre y tendré permiso de utilizar las medidas drásticas-

Por la cara del Britannian, Suzaku se abstuvo de preguntar a qué se refería el hombre con las medidas _drásticas_. Pero tampoco tuvo que aparentar el encajar en el grupo _desconocido_ cuando el médico fue acompañado fuera de la sala por Bisckmark y pronto le siguieron las otras cuatro personas, dejándolo parado donde mismo, incierto de si su deber era seguir ahí o _¿Esperar afuera?_ Pápa había ordenado que no se le despegara un solo segundo a su hijo.

En cuanto la puerta hizo _click_ , el Britannian se quitó la mano de la cara y con un ojo curioso se aseguró de que los alrededores estuvieran despejados. Entonces se enderezó en el sofá y con una mano se peinó el cabello de manera rápida, poniéndose de pie y tomando sus zapatos en el proceso.

-¿Q… qué haces?-

Si bien Suzaku no tenía idea de cómo dirigirse a un ente que _obviamente_ lo despreciaba y que no quería su compañía, además de ser un gángster junior, para nada sociable y con una psicótica costumbre de apuntarle cada vez que habla _ba…_

Como ahora.

-¿Disculpa?-

Suzaku al menos reconocía su habilidad para caminar por toda la habitación, buscando una salida, poniéndose los zapatos y sin perder de alcance su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

El de ojos verdes tragó gordo dando un paso muy arriesgado.

-El médico dijo que debías descansar-

Lelouch se detuvo con un leve tic en el ojo derecho mostrando su irritación al respecto.

-El médico sabe lo que pienso de sus recetas- gruñó.

Cuando la única salida obvia era la puerta por la que todo el mundo salía y entraba, _ya que debajo de cada ventana había sensores de movimiento y cámaras de 360 grados 24/7_ , Lelouch reducía sus posibilidades a una y era utilizar la salida del médico como una distracción.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta cojeando, pero Suzaku en un acto suicida saltó en su camino y con los brazos abiertos detuvo al Britannian, _de la impresión._

-No deberías…-

El arma de nuevo era apuntada entre sus ojos, esta vez a escasos tres centímetros el cañón de su piel.

-Muévete-

-Pero el médico-

Lelouch retiró el seguro.

-Si aprecias tu vida- su sola mirada demandaba una obediencia a la que Suzaku no estaba acostumbrado a resistirse, pero era un hecho de que no tenía ni veinte minutos de nombrado guardaespaldas de esta persona, y su única obligación era precisa en el ancho sentido de protección que debía ejecutar.

Así que respiró de manera profunda tratando de razonar consigo mismo, antes que con el Britannian.

-Si me muevo y te dejo ir, estaré desobedeciendo la primera orden que me dieron, la cual incluye tu integridad física. Entonces me asesinarán-

Lelouch rodó lo ojos todavía sin retirar la amenaza, pero cuando creyó que el japonés había terminado, este quitó lentamente el arma de su frente con una mano, haciendo el brazo del britannian ceder como segunda impresión de su _estupidez._ Si, Lelouch no podía calificar los actos del otro como gallardía o confianza, simplemente era muy estúpido para estársele oponiendo.

-Si por cuidarte me vas a matar, entonces al menos moriré sabiendo que no ha sido porque fallé en lo único que tenía que hacer-

Lelouch parpadeó confundido.

 _¿Podría ser que de todos los inútiles que le habían servido en los últimos meses…este comprendiera el código?_

-Y no tengo un solo día aquí así que apreciaría que al menos me des el beneficio de la duda- completó Suzaku con una sonrisa amistosa que borró todas las expectativas de Lelouch en un parpadeo. El de ojos violáceos volvió a aferrarse a su arma y disparó a escasos centímetros de la oreja derecha de Suzaku con un gemido de frustración, antes de ir y volverse a tirar al sillón en el que el doctor lo había estado revisando.

Se escucharon gritos de reclamo fuera de la sala ya que la bala había atravesado las puertas de madera y si no asesinó a alguien, _seguro había algún herido._ Pero el japonés seguía estupefacto en su lugar frente a la puerta, como barrera humana _o blanco de tiro._ Al menos hasta que el guardaespaldas número uno había regresado buscando un cuerpo con el cual tropezarse en el piso, _desangrándose_ y no en la entrada como en estado de shock.

Pero Bisckmarck de inmediato concluía una cosa, poniendo una mano gruesa en el hombro de Suzaku a manera de _ánimo._

-No sé qué es lo que le hayas hecho, pero si no te hirió es porque no hiciste algo estúpido o le diste la razón para hacerlo. Continúa así-

Lo que Lelouch intuía al final de todo esto, era que en definitiva Pápa había dado en el clavo. En el pasado al querer ponerle gente fuerte como guardaespaldas, la inteligencia de Lelouch los destrozaba en un chasquido.

Al querer ponerle gente inteligente, terminaron secuestrando a Lelouch un par de veces por falta de defensa.

Pero ahora que le ponía un japonés hábil, fornido y sin una lógica tangible, Lelouch no podía argumentar. Lelouch no podía tratar de cambiar la mente de un ser muy tonto para enfrentársele o confiado en su suerte.

 _La suerte no existía en el negocio de la mafia._

 _Ni comenzaría a existir porque un idiota la practicara._

* * *

 **¿Advertencias? Uso de lenguaje vulgar, violencia, sadismo y todas esas cosas. No apto para corazones de pollo y lectores blandos, aquí me permitiré desarrollar lo que en otros fics no. Así que advertidos continuarán leyendo bajo su propio riesgo y espero que sin reclamos sobre la violencia que podría desatarse.  
**

 **Nada de yaoi en honor a mis lectores hombres, si llego a escribir oneshots yaoi entonces les aviso.**

 **Así es la Mafie.**

 **Regla 11 en el Código de pápa, dejen review.**

 **any**


End file.
